


Three

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rating may go up in later chapters, Slice of Life, This Pairing Needs More Love - Freeform, more characters and tags to be added, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles looking into the lives of my Samezuka ot3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Reasons

Rin had habit, when the three of them were settling in to bed and when they woke up each morning to kiss them, first Nitori, then Mikoshiba, three times apiece. Ai found he was more than happy to let this habit stand, though curiosity nagged at the back of his mind. He wondered about it one morning as he and Seijuurou stood barefoot in the kitchen. Ai hopped up onto the counter and leaned against his boyfriend’s shoulder and took a long, thoughtful sip of coffee.

“What’s up,” Seijuurou asked, bumping Ai’s shoulder with his own. Ai hummed noncommittally into his mug and slumped fully against the taller boy. “Come on, Nitori,” Seijuurou crooned. “You’re pouting into your coffee again. Something’s on your mind.”

“Not really,” Ai answered, “just wondering about something Rin does. You know that thing, where he kisses us three times?” Seijuurou nodded, turning back to the toast he was buttering. “I was just wondering if he knew he did it, or if it was just some unconscious habit.” Suddenly, Ai’s world began shaking as the boy he was laying on threw his head back and laughed. “What?” he cried, indignant. 

“You!” laughed Seijuurou. “You get all pouty over something like that!”

“I’m not pouty!” protested Ai. Seijuurou just laughed harder. He was still laughing when the front door opened, announcing Rin’s return from his run.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, crossing the kitchen to pull a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“Nothing!” yelped Ai, while Seijuurou tried to catch his breath. Rin quirked an eyebrow and leaned back against the counter opposite them.

“Nitori’s pouty,” Seijuurou wheezed.

“I am not!” Ai cried.

“You are,” Rin said. He pushed off the counter and made his way over to them, taking Ai’s face in his hands. “You are the poutiest person I have ever met, and it’s absolutely adorable.” Hearing this, Ai stuck his lower lip out as far as it could go. Rin chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss him, a small peck on either cheek and one on the lip.

“See!” shouted Ai, throwing his arms in the air. Rin stumbled back, not expecting the sudden outburst. “Right there!” he yelled, looking at Seijuurou. “Tell me you did not just see that.”

“I saw it, Nitori,” Seijuurou said.

“Saw what?” Rin asked. His brow was deeply furrowed and his eyes suspiciously bright. Seijuurou smiled at him and tugged him under one arm, looping the other around Ai. 

“Nitori has been ripping himself apart all morning over whether or not you know about the kissing,” he said.

“What kissing?” Rin asked, his brow creasing further.

“You do it all the time!” Ai cried, sounding more and more outraged. “Every time, always three kisses! Why?!” Rin stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. As Ai stared at him disbelieving, he clutched Seijuurou for support and doubled over with laughter.

“Oh my God, Ai,” he breathed. “You sound so angry.”

“I am angry!” cried Ai, at which point Seijuurou joined Rin in his laughter. Ai pouted and crossed his arms. When the two finally calmed down, Rin extracted himself from Seijuurou’s arms and went to stand in front of Ai, nudging his way between the boy’s knees.

“Three reasons,” he said. Ai looked up at him, confused, until Rin swept in to kiss his forehead. His eyes widened suddenly as Rin continued, “One for each of the three of us.” Rin kissed the tip of Ai’s nose. “One because I can, and I love having that right.” Rin’s eyes turned suddenly tender, and he leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against Ai’s, slow, sweet, and sincere. “And one,” he said, “because of how much I love you, which is three times as much as anyone else ever could.” Heat rushed to Ai’s face, turning his cheeks and the tips of his ears a furious red, and he buried his face in Rin’s chest. Beside them, Seijuurou laughed softly and came to stand beside Rin, wrapping his arms around them both. He leaned in close to Rin, nuzzling the hair just behind his ear and taking in the cherry blossom scent of his shampoo.

“Sap,” he whispered.


	2. Three Mornings

1-14-15

Three Mornings

               Ai had been awake for a few hours when he felt Seijuurou stir beside him. Without taking his eyes from the book in his lap, he reached down and carded his fingers through soft ginger hair. Seijuurou made a sound almost like a cat purring and nuzzled his head closer to Ai’s hip.

 

               “Morning, babe,” he murmured. “Whatchya reading?”

              

               “Some trashy romance Gou left here,” Ai answered. Seijuurou grunted and shifted so that his head was cushioned on Ai’s hip.

 

               “You sure it’s Gou’s?” Seijuurou asked after a few minutes. “You and I both know this is more Rin’s taste than hers.”

 

               “I heard that,” came a growl from Seijuurou’s other side. Ai smothered a giggle.

 

               “You have shit taste, Matsuoka,” Seijuurou said, his voice unchanged from the sleepy murmur it had been all morning.

 

               “I wouldn’t complain about my taste if I was you,” Rin grumbled. “You are my taste.”

 

               “Everyone makes happy mistakes sometimes,” Ai placated.

 

               “So if I’m a happy mistake,” Seijuurou said, and Ai could hear the mischievous grin in his voice, “what does that make you?”

 

               “A fucking miracle,” Rin said.

 

               “Aww, love you too babe,” Ai said. “Steak for dinner?”

 

               “Marry me Ai.” Ai chuckled and turned the page.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

               Seijuurou was rudely awakened at some ungodly hour by Rin flopping and wriggling his way out of bed. “Baaaabe,” Seijuurou whined.

 

               “Sorry, babe,” Rin said. “But you really should start getting up earlier.”

 

               “Baaaabe,” Seijuurou whined louder.

 

               “Sei, just go back to bed,” Ai said from the doorway. “Rin, leave Sei alone and get going on your jog. Breakfast will be ready when you get back.” Rin chuckled and left the room, ruffling Ai’s hair on his way out.

 

               “Baaaabe,” Seijuurou whined, reaching out and making grabby hands in his boyfriend’s direction. Ai laughed, but a moment later Seijuurou felt the bed dip under Ai’s weight.

 

               “You are so spoiled,” Ai whined, but he nuzzled his way into Seijuurou’s arms nonetheless. Seijuurou snuggled his nose into the silvery locks in front of him and let the flowery scent of his lover and the warmth of his bed lull him to sleep.

 

               It was Rin’s return that woke both him and Ai an hour later. Seijuurou cracked an eyelid open to see the redhead standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and his head thrown back in laughter.

 

               “Baaaabe,” Seijuurou whined.

 

               “Just get in, Rin,” Ai muttered.

 

               “What happened to breakfast,” snarked Rin as he crawled up behind Ai and snuggled him close.

 

               “You’ll get it later,” Ai promised.

 

               “Can we make him make it?” Rin asked in the most childish voice he could muster.

 

               “Of course we can.”

 

               “Baaaabe.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

               Seijuurou and Ai had both had a stressful week at work, so Rin had decided to give them Saturday morning off. He stood in the kitchen humming to himself while he flipped pancakes. He smiled softly and dished the finished pancakes onto plates and loaded it onto a tray with a tea set and a small mountain of eggs and toast. He picked up the plate and turned, and immediately the tray slipped from his hands.

 

               “Woah!” yelled Ai, catching the tray. “Careful there, Senpai!”

 

               “I thought you were still in bed,” cried Rin, readjusting his grip on the tray.

 

               “I wanted to see what you were up to,” Ai reasoned. “You’re lucky I did. Did you make all this for us?” Rin felt his face heat up and he turned his head, muttering something under his breath. He could see Ai smiling out of the corner of his eye. “That was really sweet of you, Senpai.”

 

               “Cut it out with the Senpai crap already, Ai,” Rin grumbled. “After what we did last night, I think we’re past that point.” Ai giggled, and Rin found himself questioning what life choices he had made that brought him to this point. There was something so musical and innocent about that laugh, but Rin knew better. Seijuurou knew better, too, Rin decided, and turned to take the food in to the boyfriend who made sense.

 

               “Oh my god,” Seijuurou said, sitting upright in bed. “Am I dead?” Behind Rin, Ai let out another child-like giggle.

 

               “No,” he chirped, “but Rin’s lucky not to be.”

 

               “What?” cried Seijuurou. “What happened?!”

 

               “Nothing,” Rin said, bringing the tray to the bed. “Here, hold this.” Rin slid into the bed beside Seijuurou and let Ai cuddle up beside him, picking bits of egg off of Seijuurou’s plate. Rin settled in with a smile and enjoyed the familiarity of the two of them bickering on either side of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Daily Drabbles over at [Tumblr]()


	3. Three Kisses

2-16-15

Prompt: Three Kisses

 

               Seijuurou woke up from his nap with a pair of lips pressed against his own. He sighed and opened his mouth to let the other in before he really registered what was going on, content just to feel the weight of one of his boyfriends laying on him and the other carding long fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes to see Ai curled on his chest with his hands linked lazily behind his neck. Ai pulled back slowly, opening his big blue eyes to blink lazily at Seijuurou.

 

               “Good nap?” he asked. Seijuurou nodded, leaning his head to one side to encourage Rin to focus on another section of hair. He wrapped his arms around Ai’s waist and sighed contentedly.

 

               “What’s up for today?” he asked.

 

               “I’m off practice for the next two days,” Rin answered, “and Ai said something about an outbreak of the mumps closing the daycare for the rest of the week.” Ai nodded against Seijuurou’s shoulder. “We’re free to do whatever we want.”

 

               Seijuurou hummed. “So what do you want to do, Nitori?” he asked.

 

               “Whatever,” Ai answered. “I really just don’t want to get dressed today. We can go out tomorrow, if you want.”

 

               “Sounds good,” Seijuurou agreed. “Matsuoka?”

 

               “I haven’t had a lazy day in a while,” Rin pondered. “Movies or cuddles?”

 

               “Do I have to make the popcorn if I choose movies?” Seijuurou asked. Rin nodded with a smirk, and Seijuurou groaned. “Cuddles.” Ai giggled.

 

               “Sounds good,” he said.

 

 

 

               Rin sprinted up the stairs of their apartment building, far, far too terrified to wait for the elevator. He actually missed their floor and had to double back half a flight of stairs before he was tearing down the hallway. He skidded to a stop at their door, still decorated with those stupid stickers Ai had put up a few months before, and fumbled with his key.

 

               “Come _on,_ damn it!” he shouted at the damn thing that didn’t seem to want to fit into the lock. It finally went in, and then he was throwing the door open, and then he was throwing himself at his boyfriend. Seijuurou, much to his credit, managed to catch Rin and maneuver them both so that they fell on the floor rather than the table.

 

               “Matsuoka?” he shouted, startled. Rin didn’t answer, just tightened his grip on the taller man and fought against the way his entire body was shaking. “Hey, Rin?” Seijuurou asked in a gentler voice. “What’s wrong, babe?”

 

               “I- I thought,” Rin attempted, but he couldn’t say it. Instead, he started scrambling his way up Seijuurou’s body until he could slam their lips together in a desperate kiss. Seijuurou stiffened in surprise, but he seemed to sense what Rin needed and kissed him back fiercely. Rin forced the other’s mouth open, thrusting his tongue inside and closing his eyes tight against the flood of relief that the familiar taste brought him. This wasSeijuurou, warm and solid and _alive_ under him, kissing him back, and Rin was crying.

 

               Later, when Rin had better control over himself, he and Ai sat on either side of Seijuurou on the couch, all three of them tangled together. Rin stayed quiet and held down the occasional tremor as Ai explained.

 

               “Nanase-san called this afternoon. Apparently Tachibana-san had reported to a fire at a big office building, and there were a lot of officers from your unit there. Tachibana-san hadn’t seen you on the scene, so he called Nanase-san to make sure you were okay. Rin freaked out, because he didn’t know.” Seijuurou’s arms tightened around the two of them.

 

               “I’m okay,” he said, slowly. Rin knew what was coming. He buried his face in Seijuurou’s chest. “But you two do have to know that it is a possibility. I’m a cop. It’s not the safest job around.”

 

               “We know, Sei,” Rin whispered.

 

               “It’s something Rin and I have talked about,” Ai added. “But it’s not something we can exactly prepare for.”

 

               “I know,” Seijuurou told them. They spent the rest of that night huddled close together, reminding each other with whispers and kisses and soft touches that all was well.

 

 

 

               Ai was jumping up and down and screaming in the stands as he watched Rin win another race. Gou and Makoto were right there next to him, screaming just as loud, but Ai barely even noticed them. He watched Rin tug off his goggles and swim cap and turn to see his placement with a grin on his face. He pulled himself from the pool and scanned the stands, grinning even wider when his eyes landed on Ai.

 

               Ai tore from the stands as soon as Rin had disappeared. He jogged through the compound and stood, bouncing in place, outside the locker room, waiting for Rin to come out. It hadn’t been all that big of a race, but he still felt that surge of adrenaline every time Rin won so much as a practice lap. His boyfriend had spent his entire life clawing his way to the top, and now Ai was the one who got to stand there with him and Seijuurou and enjoy the view.

 

               Rin came bounding out of the locker room and swept Ai off his feet, twirling him in the air and slamming their mouths together in a kiss tinged with sweat, chlorine, and victory. Rin broke free with a laugh, and Ai swore he had never been so in love as in this very moment.

 

               “Come on,” he giggled when Rin set him down. “Let’s go surprise Seijuurou at work.” Rin nodded and swooped down to kiss him again before they walked out of the sports center hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the [30 Day OTP SFW Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3311177/chapters/7233995)


	4. Three Rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is where it gets naughty, everyone)  
> Also a part of the [30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3298463/chapters/7654013)

3-4-15

Three Rounds

Prompt: Fingering

Pairing: NitoMikoRin

Rating: Explicit

 

                              They had Rin spread out along Seijuurou’s torso, mewling and whimpering as Ai nipped and licked his way up his chest. Seijuurou had his arms looped around Rin’s elbows, holding his arms captive as he mouthed at the sensitive skin behind Rin’s ears and whispered filthy things to him. Ai grinned as Rin threw his head back, grabbing the lube while he was distracted. Rin took the momentary break to catch his breath, opening his eyes to look at Ai just as he slid a slicked finger into him just as Seijuurou reached down to pump his cock.

 

                              “HOLY FUCK!” he screamed.

 

                              “Language, Senpai,” Ai scolded, pumping his finger in and out of said Senpai’s asshole. Rin glared to make this point clear, earning himself a winsome grin. It was short lived, however, lost in the absolutely sinful things Seijuurou was doing to the place where the base of his cock met his balls. Something to do with his nails and the pad of his thumb, but Rin was too busy trying not to cum to really analyze it.

 

                              “Let it out,” Seijuurou whispered. He let the words ghost hot and wet over Rin’s ear and fisted Rin closer to the head. He tightened his grip and slowly slid toward the base before flicking his wrist and snapping his hand back to the head. Ai caught on and shoved two more fingers into Rin. The redhead arched up off the bed, the friction on his cock, the fullness in his ass, and the edge of pain turning his vision white as he came. He could _feel_ Ai and Seijuurou shooting smug smiles at each other, but he was too boneless from his orgasm to do anything about it.

 

                              “Fuck you both,” he growled.

 

                              “It doesn’t work that way, Matsuoka,” Seijuurou said amiably. “We can both fuck you, or you can fuck one of us and be fucked by the other, or you can fuck us one at a time, or we can fuck you one at a time, or we can even fuck each other, but you can’t actually fuck both of us.” Rin lay still and silent for a moment, absorbing what he’d just heard. Then he levered himself up and made to leave the bed.

 

                              “Come on, Rin, don’t be like that,” Ai said, grabbing his arm in that soothing, almost motherly manner of his. “You know he can’t help being an idiot sometimes.” Rin huffed loudly and sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed, facing the others with his arms crossed and a pout set resolutely on his face. Ai glanced over his shoulder and shot a devilish look at Seijuurou, who perked up instantly. He twisted until he was on all fours, arching his back dramatically and bending down until his chest brushed the mattress and his mouth hovered over Rin’s flaccid cock. It gave an interested twitch at the sight, but Rin refused to allow it to show on his face. Ai grinned up at him and took him in his mouth, sucking gently.

 

                              Ai loved this, loved blowing one of his boyfriends while they were still soft, feeling them harden in his mouth. He kept his eyes on Rin, watching him through his lashes as he tried to seem unaffected. But when Ai moaned around his cock at the feeling of Seijuurou caressing his ass, Rin seemed to harden all at once and bit his lip to stifle a groan. Ai smiled as best he could around Rin’s cock and set to work in earnest while Seijuurou reached for the lube. Ai loosened his throat, letting the push of Seijuurou’s finger force him farther down onto Rin. Rin keened when the tip of his cock hit the back of Ai’s throat. He threaded his fingers into Ai’s hair and held him in place as he bucked up into the tight wet heat.

 

                              Seijuurou watched them with a detached interest, opening Ai up with clinical efficiency. He finished a few seconds before Rin did and held his fingers down on Ai’s prostate as Rin came down his throat. Ai pulled off with a hum and made a show of swallowing before rocking his hips back into Seijuurou’s fingers.

 

                              “Easy, darling,” Seijuurou said. He soothed a hand over Ai’s hip and fingered him slowly, more to keep them both fired up while Rin recovered than out of any pressing need. Ai hummed softly, letting his head rest on Rin’s thigh.

 

                              “Are you two trying to kill me?” Rin panted.

 

                              “Why would we do that?” Seijuurou answered easily. “If we killed you we couldn’t fuck you.” Rin flipped him off and Ai laughed sweetly.

 

                              “Come on, Senpai, this was your idea,” he pointed out. Seijuurou hummed in agreement.

 

                              “Nitori’s right. But you can always back out, of course, if you can’t handle it.” Ai rolled his eyes at the challenging tone in Seijuurou’s voice. It was just like him to turn this into a competition just to keep Rin interested. Rin huffed heavily and moved toward them on his knees, knocking Ai away from Seijuurou. He fisted himself a few times until he was mostly hard, then turned and lined himself up with Seijuurou’s cock, his back to the other redhead. He kept his eyes on Ai, who was laying on his side and stroking himself lazily, as he sunk down. It took a bit longer than usual to adjust to being filled, probably from the angle, Rin thought. He held a hand out to Ai, gesturing him over to them.

 

                              Ai smiled that sweet little smile of his and rolled onto his back right in front of them, spreading his legs and grabbing the backs of his thighs. Seijuurou and Rin both swore at that, making Ai smile just a bit wider.

 

                              “You gonna do something about that, Matsuoka?” Seijuurou teased. Rin clenched around him in retaliation before grabbing Ai by the hips and raising him up a bit. He leaned forward, trying not to moan and the way it made Seijuurou shift inside of him, and eased into Ai.

 

                              Ai was so fucking beautiful when he was like this. He was all long, slender lines and pale skin and his pretty little mouth opened in a little “o” of pleasure as he let his legs drop to either side of Rin’s hips. Rin closed his eyes to keep himself from cumming, _again_ , and rocked his hips, just a little. It was enough to get Seijuurou to take the hint, and with a breathy little prayer of thanks, the larger man started moving. He rocked into Rin, who was in turn pushed into Ai, who smiled and let out a pampered sigh. Rin grit his teeth, turning to look at Seijuurou.

 

                              “He’s just asking us to ruin him, you know,” he muttered. Seijuurou huffed and pressed his forehead into Rin’s shoulder. Then he let go of Rin’s hips and grabbed onto Ai’s calves, guiding them around Rin’s waist to lock into his back. He pressed a hand between Rin’s shoulder blades, encouraging him to lean over Ai’s chest. He got up on his knees and fisted his hands in the sheets on either side of Ai’s waist, then started fucking Rin with everything he had.

 

                              Both Rin and Ai screamed in pleasure. Rin leaned closer to Ai, hiding his face in the smaller man’s shoulder, clinging to him for all he was worth. Desperate not to be the only one to cum this time, he reached between them and fisted Ai’s cock tightly. Ai arched up, clawing at Rin’s back and tightening the grip his legs had on him. He cried, something that might have been one of their names once, and came. Rin followed with a howl, biting into Ai’s shoulder at the intensity of cumming for the third time in less than an hour.

 

                              Then a sound halfway between a roar and a scream ripped itself from Seijuurou and he started slamming into Rin as fast as he could. His entire body stilled as he came, then he eased out of Rin and relaxed backward in one liquid motion. The room was filled with the sound of their panting as they all tried to regain their bearings.

 

                              “I told you that’d be fucking awesome,” Rin said.

 

                              “You sound much to pleased with yourself,” Ai muttered, shoving the other off of him. He grabbed the towel they had next to the bed and started wiping himself off with a grimace.

 

                              “You sound like someone who didn’t just get three orgasms,” Rin boasted. Ai rolled his eyes and tossed the towel at Rin. He crawled up to nestle in Seijuurou’s arms.

 

                              “That was a bad idea, Matsuoka,” Seijuurou said, cuddling Ai close to him. “You know full well he holds a grudge.” Rin swore.

 

                              “Yeah, I know,” he mumbled. “I’m trying to pretend it was worth it.”

 

                              “Let me know how that works out for you tomorrow,” Seijuurou said with a yawn. Rin smiled fondly and joined them, pulling the blanket up with him. He curled against Ai’s back and pressed three little kisses to the back of his neck. Though he tried to hide it, the fond sigh Ai let out was proof enough that Rin was forgiven. Rin smiled and let himself drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hurl abuse at me over at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
